fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X800: Mr Miracle vs The Red Eyed Devil
The coliseum roared with life as the day began the Grand Magic Games second day had begun and its set of rounds were a sight to behold. The first round was a great sight to see for the many people who came to see the games unfold. An announcer spoke "This round up is a round of the century today we get to see The Red Eyed Devil Reid Aquirre himself represent the Purple Phoenix!" Reid walked into the arena straight to the center he was really excited to test his solo fighting skills. He was sure he would fight an opponent truly worth his time. The day was pleasant with the radiant sunlight piercing the fleecy clouds in the sky and radiating a moderate heat; to add to this further, the gentle breeze kept the audience comfortable, it was perhaps the best weather they could have possibly chosen for a fight. The Amphitheatrum Caesareum of Crocus; better known as the Domus Flau, roared with exuberance and élan as all of the audience members; specially the females present in the crowd, as they could not help but cheer for the next combatant. They expected to see more of him ever since the first round; where he won over their hearts. Following a breeze of air, which knocked down the hat of a lady sitting among the audience, the announcer declared, "Ladies and gentleman and now it's time for the man himself to show up. Please welcome, our most spellbinding and affluent participant! Representing the defending champions, here comes the man who makes the impossible---possible, the Mr. Miracle; Shin Inari!" Thousands of hearts raced as the charming, young and gorgeous male entered the area; standing exactly 181.5 cm tall. Wearing a dark grey full sleeved "V"-neck shirt, light colored slim fit jeans, a leather jacket and combat boots which were further contrasted by a obscure black belt with metallic cartridges and a pair of gloves and a strange crest on an elliptical metallic plate which had elastic belts extending to his back; they apparently held his customized baston sticks holder in place. He stared at his opponent and gave him a light lipped smile, "I wish you good luck, Mr. Aquirre!" A mysterious cube like object on his belt gave off an ominous glow and made "weird" sounds; much like a man grunting. Reid sighed after hearing the announcer and to an extent Shin speak "What kind of nickname is Mr Miracle?" He chuckled at the idea but understood the idea of it well enough "Well we'll just have to see if this is one challenge you cannot overcome." He waited until the announcer started the fight before saying or doing too much of anything. He figured a simple start would be best to gauge Mr Miracle. As the announcer spoke the words start Reid used his earth magic to bring up a few balls of earth and then launched then at Shin at full speed to try and gauge his defenses. Reid was pretty sure he stood on equal grounds with Shin after he gauged him he would start to use his sword to take Shin down. Shin raised his eyebrow as he assessed Reid's mental and physical prowess silently. Unlike his opponent, he was not a loud individual but it irked him that someone as inferior would question him on his alias; an alias that he did not pick up for himself, but rather was given by people, people that he cared for. The mysterious glowing cube, to everyone's surprise, spoke, "You ought to answer to that, Shin!" Clearing his throat, he addressed Reid's question, "Well, it's a long story; maybe I'll tell you if I get bored or something. For now, why don't we focus on the match itself, Mr. Devil?" Shin had a playful tone in his reply; signifying some sort of plan that he was already working on. Since, he liked "outwitting" his opponents rather than simply "outfight" them. He turned his eyes away from Reid and focused on the sounds, the air currents and magical energies around him to pinpoint and predict Reid's moves. As the announcer spoke the words, Shin sensed Reid charging his elemental magic and using his combat preflexes and extraordinaire speed and reflexes, he fluidly maneuvered by performing a triple back-flip; thus increasing the distance between him and Reid. "Now!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto the mystical cube as the cube replied in a robotic monotonous tone, "Okay, Shin!" as Shin along with the cube just vanished. A bright light radiated from the cube and literally, in the blink of an eye, Shin reappeared but he had already changed his position; but this time about 17 feet away from his opponent, Reid. He was suddenly moved from his initial position to seventeen feet to his opponent's left side; away from the range of fire, this greatly fascinated the audience. It was clear that the mystical cube was no ordinary cube; it was a machine with an integrated teleportation lacrima and since teleportation is 'instant', Shin was able to get out of the way of the incoming projectiles and teleport behind Reid in time. He could sense the movement of electrical impulses in Reid's body and his bioelectric aura; in short, Shin could predict all of Reid's muscle movements and possibly even counter them and his telportation lacrima only added to his chance of winning. Shin smirked taking back a simple step and assumed a foreign fighting stance that the audience couldn't have possibly seen before. "Let me guess, you are going to try and use that 'thingamajig' of a sword?" he questioned. Shin smiled as he thought of something interesting; he came to the conclusion that the odds were indeed in his favor. What he thought was as mysterious as his character. He quickly moved his hands, reaching for his eskrima sticks and grabbing them in a 'flash'. "I see you reaching for it, so go ahead... 'Red Eyed Devil'. Take your best shot. I will offer no resistance. Then it will be my turn. Anytime now, slowpoke...", Shin added mockingly, as it was all a part of his plan. He knew men like Reid and exactly how to beat them in their own game. Experience always beats fervor. Reid was already looking behind him when Shin teleported as teleporting behind your opponents is often the most anticipated move one can assume. He was still grinning as he watched Shin speak, As the motion for him going for his sword switched to that of one of a relaxed guy not taking the fight seriously at all. "Tech savvy I guess can't tell what a great sword from a thingamajig though. Anyway I see no reason to rush come onto lets just sit around and do nothing." as he said this he charged his elemental magic of fire into the ground as it started in an outward spiral all around. As it did the temperature of the arena started to change for the warmer as it increased severely almost like a sauna. As he did this Reid looked at Shin and agreed on one thing he may actually need to use his head for this, Reid then launched a stream of fire at Shin in an attempt to take him down a notch can't block an entire stream of fire with eskirima sticks now or at least thats what Reid assumed. "You're pretty darn slow, aren't you?", Shin questioned Reid before the later could act like a lumpen kakapos that he so obviously was. Since the speed of teleportation occurs at 50% the speed of light, there was possibly no way for Reid to counter any of Shin's moves if he were to close in and assault him. Reid clearly wasted his time looking behind him as Shin teleported "away" from him staying 17 feet away from him, not behind him; he only appeared several feet to his left and thus, Reid trying to hit someone who was not even 'behind' him was a futile effort. However, Shin entertained this foolish idea of Reid's to try to hit something that was not even there. He did not have to worry about the stream of flame as it was heading in a compltely different direction; however, when Reid increased it's sheer power and heat, Shin sported a small smirk as he simply increased the distance between them; in case it were an omnidirectional attack, as he was still unsure of it's range. Being someone who was obviously blindingly faster and had trained to dodge supersonic bullets from magical guns at close range, the fire was never a big deal for the Inari. Using his acrobatic skills and amazing agility he flipped out of the incoming fire spiral and then ran towards the wall; the wall of the stadium that is, building momentum and performed a wall flip and landed perfectly. Reid was still busy increasing the intensity of his elemental magic to hit an opponent who was not even there. Even if he were to hit Shin not only would the impact have left Shin unfazed but it takes about 2.03 seconds to actually have an adverse effect on the human skin; plenty of time for the anti-fire pellet carrying Inari to put out the fire. In the end, this was after all this match was more like a 'workout' session for Shin. Shin turned at Reid and once again increased the distance between them. "Hey, genius! Here! I'm here. You've been shooting flame at thin air...As long as there is distance between you and me, I don't need to do anything Reid. Just so you know, if I was directly in the path of your attack, I could have blocked it. I control all of the electromagnetic spectrum that includes radiation. I can absorb, dissipate and release heat from anything. Have you noticed how fire magic and solar magic are similar? How using them is quite similar to each other? It's because they mainly use the means of radiation to transfer the extreme heat. Sure, at times, fire magic uses convection but that's very rare. But then again, I do have a great deal of heat resistance. Let me put this in terms you would understand, 'From this point on, your fire attacks are useless against me'. Are we good? Cool." Shin squinted his eyes as he was tired of the maladroit Mage's farce. It was clear to him that Reid was no genius; he was a con artist at best. He reached for his belt and hurled five of his customized smoke bombs near Reid and as they exploded, they left a dense smokescreen, allowing him to disappear from Reid's line of sight. "You want to play? Alright. Let the games begin!" he exclaimed as he was enveloped into the smokescreen; essentially rendering both of the combatants invisible to the sight of audience, as they both were devoured by the super dense smokescreen. Shin took a deep breath, holding his breath; in order for him to prevent the smoke from getting in his lungs and taking it's effect. While neither of the opponents could 'see' each other due to the dense smoke, Shin could easily locate Reid due to the bio-electrical energy given off by an organism's body which he could sense much like any other electrical field around him, thanks to his mastery of lightning magic. Category:Roleplay Category:OmegaDragonite Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Articles in process